When they Lie
by Hanako5325
Summary: Years before Randy became the ninja, there has been a curse upon Norrisville. Five year old Randy doesn't believe this, so he goes out to investigate on his own with the help of a few friends. But the secrets he discovers may be more gruesome than he bargained for. Rating might change to M if things get too intense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai gu- WOAH! *ducks tomatoe* HA! YOU MISSED ME! :D *gets covered in tomatoes.* Geeze, ok I'm sorry, I know your used to me writing random fanfics, but I've noticed Asiramx (luv ya :D) revamped Death of a Ninja, so I thought I'd take a shot at the whole murder stuff. Hope you don't mind this will be told from a younger Randy's point of view, but come on! I have OC's way older than him and I want to use them while he's still a kid. Enjoy! :3**

_Norrisville, a small town in Manhattan, New York, has been protected from evil for 800 years by a ninja. Yes, a ninja. I've been surprised too when my dad told me that when I threw a bowl of mashed potatoes at his face when I was ten months old. Ah, good times._

_But, as bruce as it may seem, there is some dangers that he just cannot stop. One of them is about those mysterious deaths._

_How do I know of this at such a young age? Well because I'm the cheese that's what. My father once told me that Norrisville was once called Himuzowa or whatever the heck that meant. He said that some dude named the Sorcerer caught demons eating intestines and turned them into humans to live amongst the residents of Himuzowa. It was hell for them, I'm pretty sure._

_We have a festival called the Cotton Drifting festival. It's actually really boring, because all you do is take a big hoe and then rape your blanket then turn it into little cotton balls than let it float down the river leading to the swamp. We're not the only people who do this, right? I'm pretty sure other people do this. If not then I have to try to find the true meaning behind the festival. I said try._

_Speaking of home towns, hi! My name is Randall Robert Cunningham, but please just call me Randy. Not Sandy, or Candy, or Mandy, or Andy, or Rudy, or anything else! Well it's ok if my friend calls me by my last name, but please don't call me anything other than Randy. Good, got that cleared up._

_There's been alot of rumors lately. Some say that the demons that the Sorcerer brought to us live in the swamp, and that the cotton is like intestines, so the demons can eat that and stop crashing our New Year's parades. I'm pretty suspicious that my twin sister has some demonic- yes I have a twin sister, don't judge._

_Anyway... blah blah blah curse blah blah blah cousins moving to town blah blah blah ninja's not really immortal and he's just replaced by someone else every four years, blah blah blah Sorcerer's trapped under Norrisville High blah blah blah._

_Wait I'm getting WAY off topic. Apparently a curse has been committing all those murders. Four years straight, on the same night of the festival, someone's been killed. The first year, someone was burned to death. Second year, someone clawed at their throat till they bled out. Third year, someone got injected by some drug that makes someone go berserk and they grabbed a shovel and stabbed themselves with it. Fourth year, my dad got in a car crash. And I regret nothing._

_Who's next, I wonder? Looks like I'm going to have to find out for myself and- wait- Isabelle- don't grab that pencil- NO IT'S NOT A DIARY IT'S A JOURNAL! Stop laughing like a maniac, seriously! Uh... yeah... I'll figure it out once I snatch my book from my twins sticky fingers. Yeah gotta go bai._

**Ok, honestly, I'm not too proud of this, but tell me what you think. And do not worry! I won't make any Mary Sue's (maybe) I just needed another Cat around while they were still kids ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised you guys like this, horror isn't really my thing, but hope you enjoy anyway!**

"Mee paw!"

"Crap." thought Ryu Drevis as he turned to face a little kid with purple hair walking towards him. The other kid had the same color hair, except it was longer, and she was a girl (cough, not a Mary Sue, cough).

The girl tackled him to the ground while squeezing the air out of him. "Ryu-kun! We're so excited to see you!"

"Not really." the boy replied.

The girl glared at her brother, than beamed at Ryu. "Randy's a comedian!"

"I see..."

"Oh! The reason you moved here was to attend high school here! Correct?" the girl asked.

"Well... yeah Isabelle-"

"And your also here because of the curse. Oooooh." Randy said with an evil grin.

"You know I don't believe in that spiritual stuff. Quit kidding!" Ryu laughed.

Isabelle's face suddenly got dark. "He's not kidding." she said with a lower voice.

"Huh?" Ryu asked, only to see Isabelle running off happily. "Ok then."

"Oh, I forgot!" Isabelle said as she turned around. "There's this club at your high school called the Politic club. We argue about what people are doing wrong!"

"When she says that, she really means play games all day." Randy laughed.

"Shut it pipsqueak. There's seven members. Me, Randy, Mion, Theresa, Howard, Rena, and Julian! Do you want to join?"

"I'll... think about it. I have to go inside now. Dinner's almost ready." Ryu said as he went inside.

"We were in front of his house the whole time?" Randy sighed.

"Well let's go home, I made cookies." Isabelle said.

"Did you poison mine?" Randy glared.

"No, you know I would never poison my twin, I have to protect Randy-Chan! No matter what!" Isabelle beamed.

"Sure." Randy replied bluntly.

* * *

"I said I didn't poison it." Isabelle sighed as Randy dug through his cookie.

"You could of at least inserted a needle!" Randy yelled.

"Geeze, ever since I stole your journal you've been jumpy."

"Well maybe whenever I try to solve something about Norrisville, you steal my stuff!" Randy snapped. "Why won't you let me solve these things? It's not like you know anything about it, we've been close since we were born!"

Isabelle stared at Randy darkly.

Randy gulped. "Izzy?"

"You hide things from me too." Isabelle replied slowly.

"What?" Randy asked. "No I don't-"

"LIAR!" Isabelle shouted.

The house got deadly silent.

"... You hide things from me too. And just as you have secrets you don't want me to know, Norrisville and I have secrets I don't want you to know. End of story." Isabelle said bluntly before getting out of her seat and running upstairs.

Randy stared at the stairs for awhile. After what seemed like forever (five seconds), he snapped out of his trance.

"Woah."

* * *

"Ok I'm here- what the fudge is with the lack of teens." Ryu asked as he stared at a girl with green hair tied into a pony tail (Mion) some goth kid that looks like Willy Wonka (Julian) a girl with shorted purple hair (Theresa) a ginger (Howard) a girl with short red hair (Rena) Randy, and Isabelle.

"Oh hey! You must be the newbie! I'm the oldest of the group!" Mion greeted.

"Newbie... hey so what do you want me to do?" Ryu asked as he put his stuff down and sat down in a chair.

"How was school?" Isabelle dodged the question. She put a chess piece down. "Checkmate."

"Aw no fair!" Howard complained. "And it's chessmate."

"No, it's checkmate."

"Chessmate."

"Checkmate."

"Chessmate."

"Zip it."

"It was fine." Rena replied."

"Could of been better." Mion said.

"What's up with that teacher with the skeleton?" Ryu asked.

"Ha ha you don't want to know." Theresa laughed.

"I heard it was the teachers dead husband. Spooky." Julian giggled.

"Why is he here again?" Howard asked.

"Because he and Theresa are also twins. Hey we should start a twin club!" Randy exclaimed.

"So, again I ask, what do you want me to do?" Ryu asked.

"Well we talk about stuff to make the world a better place!" Mion exclaimed.

"If you mean "play games all day" then I guess that's fun." Randy mused.

"Mion, why are you pointing at the ceiling?" Isabelle asked.

"So we play games, and the winner gets to be leader for a day!" Mion explained.

"That sounds boring." Ryu replied.

"But the loser has to play a "penalty game." Mion said with a smirk.

Everyone started giggling evilly and looked at Ryu. Ryu noticed this. "Hey no fair!"

"Alright, let's start off with something easy, like Old Maid." Mion said.

"... How do you play Old Maid?" Ryu asked.

"Ok? London bridge."

"Don't know."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mion shouted.

"Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar. Build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady." Randy sang.

"How would there be a winner for London Bridge? All you do is have two people join hands, put them up in a arch, and have other kids pass through, and then trap the last one- wait the last one is the loser. I'm so smart! But seriously we should play something else." Isabelle said as she scratched her wrist.

"London bridge is falling do-"

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING HERE!" Isabelle yelled at Julian.

"Water battle? The weathers not cold, and it's nearing summer." Theresa suggested.

"Great! Gimme da water guns!" Ryu grinned.

"Ok, but your going to regret it!" Randy sang.

"What?" Ryu asked. The kids were already outside before he could finish his sentence.

"Come on slow poke!" Mion yelled. "We won't have another chance once the sun starts setting!"

"I'm coming I'm coming sheesh." Ryu said as he ran out of the room, dropping a strange book he found.

**Meh, not too proud. Whatevs. Could of made it longer but I'm not use to writing dark stuff, just random stuff. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you hate these, but I might abandon this fic because horror isn't really my thing. If anyone wants, they can adopt it, just P.M. me. I am sorry, but... A NEW KUROSHITSUJI BOOK CAME OUT! COME ON HOW CAN I IGNORE THAT?! But if you do adopt it, remember to give me credit and remember the OC's are still MINE. I did not carefully craft their personalities (even if it was all in my head) just for them to be ripped off. ESPECIALLY ISABELLE! She has been stuck in my head since March last year, it's just that alot of stuff goes on and fanfiction keeps deleting my account for some reason and I can't find any really good fanfics without destroying her whole personality and bladdity blah blah. Anyway, knock yourself out, I'm out, mee paw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LIED! :D THIS FANFIC ISN'T UP FOR ADOPTION! ENJOY!**

Randy and Isabelle were walking to elementary school one Friday morning.

"Yawn, today's Friday, that means we can treat ourselves to movies all night." Randy yawned as he stretched his arms towards the sky. "... I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" (sorry, had to write that rhyme down)

"Uh huh." Isabelle muttered. "And maybe we will also find a dead body while we're at it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hi guys!" Howard called.

"Sup Weinerman." Isabelle greeted.

"Hey Howard." Randy also greeted.

"Wanna come over to our house to play "I don't know when?" (1)

"Nah, I was planning on visiting that old shrine from 750 years ago." Howard said.

Isabelle applauded Howard. "Congratulations. You know what a shrine is."

"Shut up Is." Howard muttered. "Hey how come you never hang out with Amelia anymore?" (2)

"She's... we're just... I don't know." Isabelle shrugged.

"HOWARD LOOK I'M ON TOP OF THE MONKEY BARS!" Randy yelled from the playground.

"Dude get down before a teacher sees you!" Howard yelled.

While Howard was concerned, the other kids on the playground abandoned their games to cheer Randy on. Isabelle was already charging kids to see Randy on top of the monkey bars.

"Hey punk!" someone yelled from the crowd. The little kids screamed in fear as fifth graders made their way to Randy. "That's our spot!"

"Not anymore." Randy beamed. The leader of the fifth graders growled as they tried throwing a punch at Randy, but got it blocked by Isabelle.

"You wouldn't want to hurt him." Isabelle smiled

"Ready to take these suckers on?" Randy asked.

"Bring it."

* * *

After recess, six of the fifth graders had to go to the emergency room.

It was math now (this used to be SO fun as a kid D:) and the teacher left the room while the kids worked. Isabelle was reading a book, while a girl with short blonde hair walked up to her.

"What are you reading all by yourself for?" she asked.

"Not now Amelia." Isabelle muttered.

Amelia narrowed her eyes. She then grabbed Isabelle's book. Isabelle tried reaching for her book, but Amelia kept it out of her reach.

"What the heck is this? This doesn't make any sense at all!" Amelia said.

Isabelle jumped up for her book, but Amelia tossed it to another girl.

"Here!" the girl said as she tossed it to another girl. Isabelle growled as she stood up to get her book. The book was tossed to another girl.

"Come and get it!" she taunted before passing it back to Amelia.

"Over here Isabelle! Here! Here!" Amelia taunted.

Isabelle gave her a death glare and tightened her fists.

"What's wrong Isabelle?" Amelia asked with a toothy grin. Amelia suddenly gasped as a chair as throw towards her. Amelia yelped in pain as she was struck and she fell to the floor.

Isabelle walked towards Amelia with another chair and held it above her head. She then struck down on Amelia numerous times as Amelia cried out in pain. The other girls shrunk back in fear.

Isabelle finally had enough and dropped the chair. "Amelia, shut your mouth for a second." Isabelle said in a low voice. "Since you had the same face as my best friend, I endured it for a while. But I'm just about fed up with that arrogant voice of yours. The next time you decide to bully me, I won't listen to any of your excuses.

A few of the older kids peeked in the classroom to see Isabelle lecturing a whimpering Amelia.

"So with that in mind." Isabelle continued. "Nice to meet you."

Isabelle then walked off as if nothing happened. A teacher came in seconds later with a medic to tend to Amelia's wounds.

"Ouch." Howard said.

"Your telling me." Randy replied.

**Geeze, maybe I should rate this fanfic for abuse.**

**1. Technically, Grave Punchers wasn't invented till the first episode of the series**

**2. Amelia used to be Isabelle's friend, but they started getting distant when Amelia started bullying Isabelle. Why Isabelle is never seen around Amelia or Randy during their high school years will be revealed soon.**

**I didn't want to be responsible for suicide, so I decided to continue. Besides, that evil spark is back. *grins evilly* Any, review.**


	5. To whom it may concern

**I am currently putting this story on hold until I can get back on my feet. ... NO I did not get kicked out of my house! It's just that school has drained me (evil school!) and life is just taking it's toll on me. I am currently trying to update only one of my stories, and I may not be back for a while. Some may not even care because this is a new series. But if you actually care, I give you my gratitude. Now go watch Angel Beats or something.**


End file.
